A Poetic Life
by sup phyl
Summary: There's a bit of bullying down in the servant's hall, Mr Barrow is trying to get to the bottom of it all. While Jimmy, tired of life downstairs, decides to meddle in other people's affairs. Downton, with a twist ;) Warning for S3 spoilers.


**'Ode to My Joy' got me in a bit of a poetic mood. Hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing it :D **

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Apologies for any spelling/ grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Scene: In the kitchen are Jimmy, Alfred, and Daisy and other typical kitchen staff ready to start the day.

(Thomas enters)

Daisy: "All right there Mr Barrow, just had a bath?"

Thomas: "At dinner time Daisy? Don't make me laugh."

Daisy: "Sorry you just looked very clean."

Thomas: "I'm not really sure what you mean."

Daisy: "Never mind, have you heard the news?"

Thomas: "Of Molesley caught upstairs having a snooze?"

Daisy: "Do you think he might perhaps have been drinking?"

Thomas: "I don't know _what_ he were thinking."

Daisy: "I hear he's been sent up to bed?"

Thomas: "Yes, he's going to work on his day off instead."

Daisy: "I'd sure hate to be in his shoes."

Thomas: "Then I suggest that you stay off the booze."

(Mr Carson enters)

Mr Carson: "Come on Mr Barrow, no time for standing around."

Thomas: "Sorry Mr Carson but I've just come down."

Mr Carson: "I'm afraid that's really no excuse."

Thomas: "Of course Mr Carson I'll put meself to use.

James, help Alfred here take up these trays."

Jimmy: "He seems to need it; he's in a bit of daze."

Thomas: "Alfred, snap out of it lad."

Alfred: "Sorry Mr Barrow it's just the day I've had."

Thomas: "We can talk about it after, there's no time now."

Alfred: "Thank you, that would be- ow!"

Jimmy: "Sorry Alfred; didn't see you there."

Alfred: "Were you too busy thinking about your hair?"

Thomas: "Come on lads his Lordship wants his dinner."

Jimmy: "If you ask me he could do with getting a bit thinner."

Thomas: "James, keep thoughts like that in your head."

Jimmy: "Or what? Will _I_ be sent up to bed?"

* * *

Scene: After dinner, Alfred and Thomas talking in the office.

Thomas: "Alfred you were morose all through dinner. Tell me what's wrong."

Alfred: "Oh Mr Barrow it would take too long."

Thomas: "I don't care; if it's affecting your work."

Alfred: "It's Jimmy, Mr Barrow, he's being a berk."

Thomas: "A berk you say? What's he done?"

Alfred: "He keeps sticking his nose in and spoiling me fun."

Thomas: "What fun is there, it's not like we're on the town?"

Alfred: "When I talk to the maids he keeps putting me down."

Thomas: "I see, so what do you want me to do?"

Alfred: "I really don't have a clue."

Thomas: "Why does it upset you in this way?"

Alfred: "Because I'm a laughing stock, all the maids say."

Thomas: "Just ignore them if you can."

Alfred: "But I don't like them thinking that I'm not a real man."

Thomas: "Why wouldn't they think so? I'm sure they know that you are."

Alfred: "Because Jimmy tells them that I wear a bra."

Thomas: "You only have to worry if it's true."

Alfred: "Not just that, he puts me off when I'm on the loo."

Thomas: "How does he do that? Dare I ask?"

Alfred: "He says rude things to me when I'm doing the task."

Thomas: "Is there anything else going on at all?"

Alfred: "He gets rather physical in the servant's hall."

Thomas: "Physical? I haven't noticed anything of the kind."

Alfred: "It's under the table, but he toys with me mind."

Thomas: "A bit of bullying would you say?"

Alfred: "Does it matter either way?"

Thomas: "Alfred what do you mean by that?"

Alfred: "You like Jimmy, there's no denying the fact."

Thomas: "I wouldn't deny it, but he shouldn't be treating you this way."

Alfred: "I really don't know what to say."

Thomas: "I will go and have words with him, don't you worry."

Alfred: "Oh Mr Barrow there's really no hurry."

Thomas: "I want to get this sorted out."

Alfred: "Me also, without a doubt."

(Thomas exits)

(Thomas enters the servant's hall where Jimmy is alone reading)

Thomas: "James, may I have a word?"

Jimmy: "Right now, Mr Barrow? Don't be absurd."

Thomas: "Your manner lately has been very off hand."

Jimmy: "And let's see, so you're trying to understand?"

Thomas: "I'd like to, yes as it's causing others hurt."

Jimmy: "Because you're the expert, stood there in your under butler shirt."

Thomas: "James I know we've been through a lot-"

Jimmy: "Oh really? I almost thought you forgot."

Thomas: "Alfred told me everything. Why are you being so mean?"

Jimmy: "Since when do you care about that stupid runner bean?"

Thomas: "I care James when it causes undue tension."

Jimmy: "So what, will I be getting a suspension?"

Thomas: "Not if you tell me what's going on, and stop this now."

Jimmy: "What's it to you anyhow?"

Thomas: "I am your superior, you will answer me question."

Jimmy: "Well, I have an even better suggestion."

Thomas: "Please James talk to me. What's on your mind?"

Jimmy: "That my so called superior won't stop staring at me behind."

Thomas: "Do I really make you feel so low?"

Jimmy: "I didn't think you were so slow."

Thomas: "Still why are you taking it out on Alfred, it's not his fault?"

Jimmy: "Because he's like a tablespoon of salt."

Thomas: "What about your attitude to everyone else? Mr Bates, Mrs Hughes-"

Jimmy: "To them I'm just a bit of old news."

Thomas: "So what do you want, a little attention?"

Jimmy: "That or giving me a suspension."

Thomas: "Forget it James, you can't blackmail me."

Jimmy: "Oh yeah? We'll just see."

Thomas: "I don't take kindly to your tone."

Jimmy: "Nor do I to men who kiss me when they think we're alone."

Thomas: "What do you want me to say?"

Jimmy: "That you'll all leave me alone, just go away!"

(Mr Carson enters)

Mr Carson: "What is this shouting all about?"

Jimmy: "I need to go Mr Carson or I'll punch his lights out!"

Mr Carson: "Then at once go up to your room!"

Jimmy: "With pleasure, and I won't be back anytime soon."

(Jimmy exits)

Mr Carson: "What is with that boy, this isn't like him?"

Thomas: "It's his hair; it could do with a trim."

Mr Carson: "No use getting clever, I can guess what really took place."

Thomas: "At least he didn't punch me in the face."

Mr Carson: "Yes well, we've put that matter to rest."

Thomas: "Yes, but he still has a lot to get off his chest."

Mr Carson: "Then he better do it soon or I fear for his position."

Thomas: "Don't worry Mr Carson, I'll make it me mission."

* * *

Scene: Next morning in the kitchen with Daisy, Alfred and Jimmy

Daisy: "Morning Alfred, why the long face?"

Jimmy: "Well have you seen his livery, it's a perfect disgrace!?"

Alfred: "Shut up Jimmy, leave me alone."

Jimmy: "I'm your superior, so just watch your tone."

Alfred: "Superior? There's not a difference between you and me."

Jimmy: "Strange then that I can find plenty."

(Thomas enters)

Thomas: "James, what are you saying?"

Jimmy: "Doesn't matter Mr Barrow, I'm not staying."

Thomas: "Good, come with me now outside."

Jimmy: "No chance, being with you alone will damage me pride."

Thomas: "James get outside, I'm not joking around."

Jimmy: "Touch me and you'll find your ass on the ground."

(They exit outside)

Thomas: "James you can't go on like this."

Jimmy: "Or what? Mr Carson say I'll be dismissed?"

Thomas: "It's a possibility, you should know."

Jimmy: "I thought you'd all understand, so no."

Thomas: "You managed for a while, did something change?"

Jimmy: "Recently I've just felt very strange."

Thomas: "I know you probably don't want to tell me."

Jimmy: "That's just it, I do actually."

Thomas: "Go on then, say it, if you must."

Jimmy: "You're not someone I can usually trust."

Thomas: "I understand that, I do.

But you have to tell me what you're going through."

Jimmy: "Something's happening in me mind,

I feel so scared, I feel so blind."

Thomas: "Go on, please tell me more."

Jimmy: "It's hard to say, I've never said it before.

I'm worried that I'm not a successful man,

That me life isn't going to plan."

Thomas: "In what way? How do you mean?"

Jimmy: "I'm not the person I should have been.

Instead I feel all lost and confused,

I beg you not to be amused."

Thomas: "Would I ever be such a thing?"

Jimmy: "Maybe from these feelings I'm about to spring.

But please it's not what you might be thinking,

I'm not on your ship that seems to be sinking.

You see Mr Barrow, I want to sing,

I'm sick of service, doing the same old thing.

I need something fresh, something new,

I'm getting frustrated because I don't know what to do.

I play piano, you know that, and I have a voice,

Just here I don't feel I have a choice,

I guess I were ashamed to say that's what were really wrong,

I'm sorry that I'm so headstrong."

Thomas: "At least we know what the problem is now,

Go and apologise to Alfred anyhow."

Jimmy: "You're being kind after I've been so awful."

Thomas: "What can I say? When me very existence is unlawful."

Jimmy: "Thank you Mr Barrow, you're being a decent man."

Thomas: "Sometimes James, it's possible that I can."

* * *

**I might do more of these for other charcters if I get a positive response to my little twist on Downton life, as part of a 'A Poetic Life' saga. If anyone has any ideas for suggestions of characters and scenes like this which can be split up into a few conversations I will take a crack at it, I'm thinking of one for Mary, Matthew and Robert at the moment :D Thank you. Any reviews will be much appreciated.**


End file.
